


Sins of the Father

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Priest Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Demon Dean seduces Father Castiel





	Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously an excuse for priest kink. That's it.

Pairing: Priest!Cas and Demon!Dean

Author: khorybannefin

Words: 3481

Summary: Priest au wherein demon Dean seduces Castiel

Warnings: All the smut, anal sex, fingering, masturbation, blow jobs

 

Father Castiel knew Dean Winchester since they were both young. Dean was always the irreverent ladies man about school and Castiel was the bookish one who suffered tremendous social awkwardness, despite his close relation to Dean. The two grew up good friends in spite of their differences. 

When Castiel chose to pursue the cloth Dean laughed, saying he could not support religion but if Cas was going to go for it, then Dean would support him and not the church. Cas could understand that. Dean was an endless cynic. He believed in living in the now and pursuing everything life had to offer as if this was his one and only chance at it. Cas appreciated that about his friend. 

Dean came to church every Sunday just to be there as Cas grew his own congregation after the elder Priest retired. He'd sit in the back and watch Cas intently, seeming uninterested in the sermon but only in Cas himself. Cas noticed when his demeanor changed. Suddenly his friend was leaning back in the pew, his feet up, and his observance of Cas had an intensity that was quite different from before. Constantly, every time he looked back to Dean he would feel as though he were looking into a lions cage and waiting for the animal to break loose and eat him. Dean looked smug and predatory.

One night Dean decided to confront Cas, but not directly. It was in the confessional of course, a place sacrosanct and unforgivably private. Castiel had been in there since right after his Sunday sermon. It was getting late and he was about to leave when he heard that familiar voice from the other side of the screen.

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned." 

Castiel was surprised for a second, but then rolled his eyes, thinking this was some kind of joke. Still, he kept true to the form of the confessional, not addressing Dean by his name as he responded.

"Bless you, child. Tell me how have you sinned?"

"Oh I have sinned often in mind and body. I have lascivious thoughts about a man of the cloth. I pleasure myself to thoughts of his body writhing beneath me and cum with his name on my lips. Many a sexual fantasy trips through my mind as I watch him preach, daydreaming of those beautiful lips wrapped around my cock instead of the sacrament. I want to bend him over his own altar and bury myself in his curvaceous ass."

Castiel was stunned into silence, listening to his best friend profess the most lewd and graphic sexual desires to him. He could only assume that he was the "man of the cloth" Dean mentioned, being the only Priest in town. To his everlasting shame he found himself reacting to Dean's words as if they were aimed straight at his libido, which of course they were. He might be a priest but he was still a human male and had had no relationships in quite a long time. Dean's words conjured vivid images that had Cas squirming on his bench, his own dick rock hard and leaking in his black pants. He'd never considered his friend sexually but now all he could think of was Dean's full mouth, the acres of freckles that covered his lithe body, and the perfection of his endowment, which he had observed through years of sharing adjoining lockers in gym. He'd never seen Dean aroused, but if what he had seen was any indication then Dean was impressive. Castiel tried not imagining himself on his knees in front of Dean and failed. He groaned softly, palming himself to try to push down the desire he was feeling.

In the meantime Dean was smirking in the booth. He could hear everything happening in Castiel's little stall. The shift of cloth and the quiet moan sent a surge of triumph and purely sexual satisfaction right through him. He kept talking.

"Can you feel me Father? Do you know how badly I want to see you spread open before me, your lovely cock hard and waiting for my touch? Are you touching yourself now, imagining what I'd do to you if there were no walls between us? Imagining how thoroughly I'd suck that pretty dick of yours until you begged me to fuck you, right here in your own church? Do you want that Father Castiel?Do you want me to pleasure you in front of your Lord's watchful gaze? Tell me your sins Castiel. Tell me how badly you want everything I've just offered to you."

Castiel was in agony. He was stroking himself through his pants, refusing to take them down, as if that somehow made this less sinful. He couldn't stop reacting to Dean's voice, and he found himself nodding a yes to Dean's questions. He wanted it. He wanted all of it so badly. But he couldn't give in to that siren call. He couldn't let that devilish voice tempt him.

"What is wrong with you Dean?" he hissed, breaking the confessional. "How can you speak to me like this. I'm your best friend!"

"Oh you still are," Dean purred. "But we can be friends and me still want to ravage your body. Come on Cas.Come out of that box and I'll show you how friendly I can be."

"No, Dean," Castiel struggled and pulled himself together, despite no lessening of his body's desire. "This travesty is done. I'll not have you insult this sacred booth a moment longer. Please leave."

"Hmm, I'll leave, but only because I know how much you're suffering over there. When you decide to stop being a prude I'll be here. I'll go to bed tonight with my cock in my hand, knowing you'll be doing the same just remembering my words. Isn't that right, my pretty Priest?"

Before Castiel could answer he heard the door to the confessional open and shut. He waited a few moments, breathing hard and trying to master himself, before he left his booth and looked around the sanctuary. Dean was blessedly gone. Cas leaned against the polished wooden doors and breathed a sigh of relief. Sadly he knew that Dean was right. 

That night he was indeed tormented by thoughts of everything Dean had spoken and had no choice but to relieve himself of that boiling tension. He came hard and loud, thankful again that he was alone in his church. After he cleaned up he prayed for forgiveness from God, knowing everything he'd done today, including pleasuring himself, was wrong in the eyes of his Lord. He received no answer, no feeling of forgiveness. He vowed to do penance the next day.

Morning broke and Castiel began a fast. Nothing but a single piece of bread and water for him all day. And yet that night Dean entered his dreams, driving him mad with those delectable visions of his best friend, naked and full of want for him. Cas woke up in a heavy sweat, panting and on the verge of an orgasm like he hadn't been for many years. He groaned as he desperately pumped his erection in his fist, calling Dean's name as he came all over himself. Afterwards he swore this was the last time. He would purge these thoughts from himself if it was the last thing he did. The next day he skipped the bread and just drank water. Yet every night for the next week he writhed in sinful self loathing as Dean refused to leave his thoughts for more than an instant.

Sunday came and there was Dean in his place in the back row, feet up on the pew and that predatory smirk on his face. Castiel looked up from sacrament and watched Dean lick his lips slowly, as though savoring some delicious dish. Castiel was grateful for the robes that hid his intant hard on as the image of Dean on his knees whipped through his fevered brain. His sermon was of course aimed at Dean. It spoke of sins of the flesh and how they should all strive to master their baser desires, less the devil master them through wanton sexual thoughts. Dean just grinned broadly, knowing it was for him and seeming to find it amusing rather than damning. 

Before Dean could corner him after the sermon Cas practically ran to the confessional booth and hid. Castiel heard Dean's distinctive laughter as he shut the door. Of course he'd noticed and knew it was him that made Cas hide from him and the thoughts he couldn't avoid. But of course even in the confessional, or perhaps despite the confessional, Castiel wasn't safe. Yet again Dean was his last customer and he heard the man laugh low in his throat as Castiel got immediately hard in the booth next to him.

"Oh I can practically smell you in there Castiel. I was right, wasn't I? You've been beating your cock senseless thinking of me. Come on Cas. Why suffer? You can just let me ease that tension. I promise it will be good. So good for you Father. Just tell me you want it. Admit it and all this torture will be over."

Castiel practically broke down in tears. He'd been in hell for a solid week, unable to get Dean out of his mind. He wanted nothing more than to confess how badly he wanted everything Dean had offered, but he couldn't. His vows held him still, and he denied Dean through gritted teeth.

"I've already told you it won't happen Dean. Now get out of that booth." Cas could practically hear Dean smirk as he responded.

"Still in denial. You'll give in eventually, sweet Priest, and then I'll have you. I'll have you in every way possible until you beg me and your god for mercy. Just remember that."

And he did, for an entire week, until the next Sunday. Again he preached of abstinence and self control and again Dean all but laughed aloud from his typical place in the back row. Castiel raced for confession again and Dean's laughter chased behind him, sending shivers down his spine of sheer want. Unlike the other few times he hit the end of the night and did not hear Dean enter the booth next to him. He breathed a sigh of relief and went to get out of the small box. To his surprise and dismay, Dean was outside waiting for him. The man grabbed him by the front of his shirt and forced him back against the smooth wood of his confessional. Dean inserted his thigh between Castiel's legs and almost growled at him.

"My patience is not infinite, my friend. I think it's time we took this to he next level."

Dean's mouth descended and the kiss was hard and all-consuming. Dean forced his tongue into Cas' mouth and Cas groaned into the kiss, sagging against the wall behind him as Dean ground that prodigious hard on that he'd imagined against his thigh. Cas himself was so hard he hurt, and he couldn't help rutting against Dean as well. Cas had thrown his arms around Dean's neck and was simply lost in desire until Dean broke away from him completely. Castiel nearly fell to the floor as Dean left him suddenly bereft of all contact. Dean stood several feet from him, his plump lips reddened and swollen from the kissing, and twisted into a smug smile.

"I think that's enough to go on with. You just keep that in mind until next Sunday, Padre. Then we'll see." Dean stalked out, bowlegs sauntering and not bothering to hide the erection in his jeans.

If Cas thought he was being somehow punished before, this next week proved to be even worse than the last two. He thought of Dean morning, noon, and night. His midnight forays into self pleasure got more inolved and spread to middays as well. He'd stopped trying to fast, knowing he'd starve to death before beating this thing. He lived in a private hell that consisted of only Dean and his body, his kiss, and his promise of more if Castiel would just say yes. And oh he wanted to say yes! 

His next sermon was about temptation and how despite temptation humanity could rise above it, as Jesus had, to be better people. This time Dean DID laugh out loud, earning him looks of horror from the people nearest him and several "shh" reactions. He didn't pay them any attention. His focus was entirely on Cas and Cas squirmed under the attention, hiding his throbbing cock in his robe with difficulty and trying dsperately not to look at Dean at any point. 

That night Cas didn't even manage to get out of the booth on his own. The door flew open and Dean, who was much stronger than he looked, yanked him out and again pressed him to the gleaming wood. There were no words as Dean claimed Castiel's mouth once more, the poor priest moaning into the kiss and clinging to Dean's neck as though his life depended upon it. His leaking cock was making a stain on the front of his black trousers through his shorts and he couldn't even bring himself to care. Dean chuckled into Cas' mouth as he ground his own cock against Cas.

"You want it so bad Cas, I know you do. Just say it. Say it and it'll all be over." Dean slid his hand down into Castiels pants and gripped his fevered flesh in a firm hand. In one stroke Castiel found his voice, unable to contain it any longer.

"Yes," he all but wailed. "God forgive me, yes!"

The smile Dean gave was every kind of wicked as his mouth came down on Castiel's once more. He stroked Castiel as he kissed him, devouring each desperate moan, before Cas pulled his hand away.

"I can't," Cas whispered. "It's too much."

"That' ok. Let's see how you do with me for awhile." Dean smirked as his hands went to Cas' shoulders and began to press down. Castiel dropped to his knees, coming face to face with the bulge in Dean's jeans. his trembling hands reached for the zipper and Dean hummed his approval.

"That's right Father. You know what I want. Let me see that pretty mouth around my cock."

Dean's enodwment was every bit as stunning as Cas had imagined. Long and thick with the perfect curve, it just begged to be worshipped, and Cas couldn't help the throb in his loins at the sight. He leaned over and licked it, just to taste Dean's skin and Dean sighed. 

"Come on Cas. Don't tease." Dean's hand went to the back of Cas' head and pushed him down, forcing Cas to open his mouth and suck Dean down as far as his throat would allow. He swallowed around the head and Dean cursed softly.

"Fuck, yes. That's what I'm talking about. Take it all, baby."

Cas couldn't take it all, but he tried, using his hand where his mouth wouldn't go. It was sloppy and without finesse, having never done this before, but Dean didn't seem to mind. Dean held Cas' head and his hips pumped, fucking into Cas' mouth as he groaned above him. Eventually Dean pulled Cas off with a wet pop.

"So fucking good at that. I should have known," Dean said, his voice deep. He pulled Cas to his feet and kissed him some more, sucking the taste of himself off of Castiel's tongue. Then, to the priests surprise, Dean yanked Cas' pants off and spund him around, forcing his chest up against the confessional wall this time.

"What are you…?" Cas began, as he looked behind to find Dean on his knees. Then he felt his ass checks being pulled open and Dean's hot tongue against his hole. "Oh my God!" He whimpered. He tried to hold onto something but his grasping hands found no purchase against the finished wood. He whined and tried to get away from Dean as the man laved at his ass, eating him like a ripe peach. Dean speared his tongue inside and Castiel cried out, his legs going weak. This was too good. He couldn't stand it. Then Dean was pressing a finger inside, next to his hungry mouth as Dean sucked on his perineum. Castiel nearly fainted from the sensation of being invaded like this. He barely felt the second finger but he felt the third as they all curved inside him to touch that most sensitive of places. He all but climbed the wall, crying out and begging Dean, for what he wasnt sure.

"Please!" he cried out. "For the love of God, please!"

"Please what, Father?" Dean asked from between Castiel's plump cheeks. "Do you want me to stop?" Dean stroked over Cas' prostate again.

"Noooo!" Cas wailed. 

"Do you want more?"

"Yes! Please yes!"

Dean stood and took Cas by the hips. He repositioned the now placid and desperate priest until he was bent over the back of one of the pews. Dean slid in behind him and drug the head of his cock around Castiel's waiting hole, using his own precum as a lubricant. He started to push inside and Castiel stiffened at the invasion.

"Relax Cas.

The fallen priest tried to let go and Dean pushed in more,letting Cas feel the burn as he was stretched open by Deans length. He felt Dean's hips snug againsty his ass and moaned at how perfectly the other man fit inside him. He shifted, begging silently for more and Dean obliged, pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in slowly. Dean kept a snails pace until Cas was runnning with sweat and pushing back on Dean, begging him for more.

"Dean! I need…"

"Tell me what you want Cas," Dean said with a smirk. "Use your words. I want to hear you say it. What do you want me to do to you?"

"Fuck me harder!" The priest groaned. "I need more!"

"Like this?" Dean thrust swiftly into Cas until his balls slapped against the other mans thighs.

"Yes! Yes! Oh God please don't stop!"

Deam pumped his hips hard and fast, feeling Cas begin to tense as his orgasm approached. Dean could only grin, his eyes gone shiny black, as he broke the little priest into a lustful begging wreck of a man. Oh corrupting the innocent was better than pie, and for Dean that was saying something. He gave the order that would prove Castiel's undoing.

"Touch yourself Castiel," he demanded. "I want to feel you cum with my dick buried in this sweet ass of yours."

He didn't have to ask twice. Cas gripped his leaking cock and began stroking it hard and fast, timing with Dean's thrusts. He began to tremble and he felt himself get painfully close.

"That's right Father. Cum for me." 

Cas exploded with a cry, covering his hand and the back of the pew, still thrusting backwards onto Dean as he pumped himself through the blinding orgasm. Dean gripped the mans hips and rammed himself home, letting Cas feel him as he pulsed hot and hard, growling as he filled Castiel's ass with cum. He grinned and stretched, his /limbs loose and satisfied. He pulled out of Cas and watched as his cum dribbled down the mans thighs from his stretched hole.

"Mmm, nothing like a sweet virgin, huh Cas?" He asked, patting Cas on the butt and moving from behind him. He was already fixing his pants when Cas looked up, confusion and shame in his eyes.

"What?"

"Sweet virgin ass is always the best. And I promise I'll have ruined you for other men. I'm that good."

"Dean! How can you talk to me like this after what just happened?" Tears started in Castiel's eyes, but he choked them off as Dean looked up, his eyes gone black. There it was, the evidence of what Dean had become, so much more obvious than his sudden change in behavior.

"Demon!" Castiel gasped.

"Oh now he gets it," Dean said with a smug look. "Sorry about your luck Padre but I'm not looking for a relationship. Couldn't resist dropping you down a few hundred pegs to my level. You can't really blame me. Pretty thing like you is wasted on the priestthood. You were made to be used Castiel. I just got there first." Dean was headed for the door as Castiel was hurriedly straightening his clothes, the shameful tears starting again.

"Oh and let me tell you, if that's my penance then I'll have to sin more often. See you around "Father"."


End file.
